l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Zharne Redcloud (Ozymandias79)
Summary Fluff Background Zharne is from the island of Vhaneir and it was a beautiful day and Zharne had been stalking and hunting a great horns deer, when the messenger came and scared away Zharne's intended prey and meal, needless to say he was pissed but they say all bad things comes in pairs of three so also this time. The messenger informed Zharne that he was summoned to appear in front of the elders council and so Zharne did, although under protest and in bad mood. There he found out that the so-called twelve stone tablets of fate had been stolen and he was among the chosen to be sent out to retrieve them and was given ample supply to aid them in their quest. So Zharne grudgingly accepted the quest and was forced to seek the stolen tablets and he found that civilization enjoying but he loved openly criticize it and praise the wild. He also decided as he wasn't the only one chosen, he could take his time and spend the the money on himself, as surely someone else would he reasoned selfishly. Sadly after 20 years after many journeys the monetary supply he was given was running out so rather than going back to the tribe, he decided that he would try adventuring and so he did. Appearance and personality Age: 63 Gender: Male Height: 6' ( 183 cm) Weight: 160 lb.(72 kg) Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Zharne is a free spirit with some authority issues and he enjoys critizing "civilzation" although he enjoys the benefits of it. Physical Description: a tall and feral looking elf with ravenblack hair and steelblue eyes, clad in a fine hide armor. In his beastform, Zharne looks like a mangy-looking lynx with grey fur with black spots that is the size of panther Hooks:'wx? '''Hooks:'wy? 'Hooks:'wy? 'Kicker:'Wz? Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions '''Senses: Lowlight Vision Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Saving Throw Bonuses None. Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 8 Powers Powers Known *Elf **Elven Accuracy (PHB) *Druid **At-Will ***Wild Shape (PHB2) ***Swarming Locusts (PP) ***Grasping Claws (PHB2) ***Chill Wind (PHB2) **Encounter ***Darting Bite (level 1, PHB2) **Daily ***Savage Frenzy(level 1, PHB2) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Druid +1 Reflex, +1 Will Balance of Nature: Must have one or two Beast Form at-will powers. Primal Aspect - Primal Predator (+1 speed when not wearing heavy armor) Ritual Caster Feat Ritual book Wild Shape - Gain the wild shape power. Racial Features Elf Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Imperial Feats *Toughness: gain +5 HP per tier. Regional Benefits Background: Elf - Wild Elf (Acrobatics on class skill list) Equipment Total weight:74.34 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 120 lb. Heavy load up to 240 lb. Drag up to 600 lb. Wishlist * Staff of Ruin +2 * Claw Gloves * Enduring Beast Hide Armor +1 * Phylactery of Action * Frostwolf Pelt +1 Tracking +100g starting gold -83g starting equipment 17g remaining XP *Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks: All in a Nights Work **+ 1246 Changes * June 25, 2010 - Gained 1246 XP, 495GP, and a Staff of Ruin+1. Reaches Level 2 , Gains a utility power - Fleet Pursuit and retrained away Storm Spike for Chill Wind Adventures *Lord Ogglebottoms Odd Tasks: All in a Nights Work Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Senses table, missing the +5 from trained in perception Minor though. So approved. Approval 2 Approval from --JoeNotCharles Total weight should be 74.32 (you were missing the 6 lb of arrows). Fixed it myself. Approved! Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by renau1g and JoeNotCharles' Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W